An electrical connector block can comprise an insulating body and a plurality of conductor terminals mounted in the body of which at least one is a protective conductor terminal which is provided with an additional contacting member which can make electrical contact in or with the connector block support, e.g. for grounding a conductor affixed to the block.
In one known electrical connector block the ground is usually made by connecting a special cable (grounding cable) to the pole of the connector block to which the protective conductor of the power supply cable is connected. The other end of this special cable is attached to the electrically conducting portion of the device to be grounded, particularly by a terminal screw. This is bothersome and inconvenient.
An electrical row terminal block for a switching device is described in German Patent Document DE-U No. 76 13 429 in which a protective conductor connector body is positioned in a plane displaced with respect to the conductor connector body. The protective conductor plane is positioned substantially in the plane of the connector block support which is a supporting rail. The supporting rail acts simultaneously as a protective conductor rail and the protective conductor connector body is connectable electrically with the supporting rail. This connection is effected by a special clamping mechanism which operates with a separate screw. This clamping mechanism is comparatively expensive and makes the assembly and disassembly of the connector block difficult. Furthermore, the fabrication of the protective conductor terminal is made difficult by additional required manual work.